deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawk vs Throh
Sawk vs Throh''' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle.' Description Two rivalry Unova fighting type pokemon are here to duke it out! Will the Karate pokemon defeat the Judo Pokemon or will the Judo pokemon score a victory? Interlude Wiz: In the history of Pokemon no other fighting type in Unova has matched these two. '''Boomstick: Sawk the blue karate pokemon' Wiz: and Throh the red Judo pokemon Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz; And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE... Sawk Wiz::Sawk is the karate and based on his namesake, he's a master of Karate. Boomstick: Sawk looks like Bruce Lee's best friend. Wiz: Sawk also has a decent amount of moves to his arsenal as well. Boomstick: Let's start with Bulk Up a move that increases is attack and defense. and........to impress the ladies. Wiz:(Sigh..) Sawk can use both his legs and arms to attack. He can use low sweep to injure his foes lower body,making them slightly slower, and making them vulnerable. Boomstick:He can boost up his attack by tightening his belt. Wiz: Sawk can use stone edge,which he makes a lot of rocks and hurls it to his opponent Boomstick: Sawk's double kick gives two strong kicks back to back. ''' Wiz: His karate chop can crush opponents and dish out a lot of pain. '''Boomstick: Focus Energy raise the chance of critical hits. Wiz: Endure guarantees a chance to survive for one turn. Boomstick: But his most powerful attack is .....Mortal Kombat. Wiz: No Boomstick its called Close Combat. Sawk attacks the victim with a speedy,strong attacks that can literally send you in a critically damaged state, Boomstick: Fatality! Wiz:Pretty much,since Close Combat usually finishes of an opponent. Boomstick: No Doubt, Sawk is indeed a powerhouse. Throh Wiz: Throh is the red judo Poke- Boomstick: What? The guy who ripped Radien in half and threw him to the freakin sun! Wiz: Actually,that's Thor the god of thunder not Throh. Boomstick: OH... Anyway,like the other pokemon that started with S,Throh can boost up his attack by tighting his belt. Wiz: He's a master of Judo,so he can use his arms to attack and throh can even throw huge objects and pokemon way out of his league. Boomstick: Lets start with bind,a attack that can squeeze an opponent leaving them unable to attack Wiz: He can increase his defensive capabilities with wide guard which protect himself from a wide Area. Boomstick: Body Slam well is self-explanatory and it has a 30% of paralyzing the target. ''' Wiz: Storm Throw throws the target with so much force it results a 100% critical hit. '''Boomstick: But Throh's best move is Superpower which grabs an opponent flips them in mid air and slams them in the ground ouch.......(I'm trying that on Wiz all day until he pays me well.) Wiz:Throh is a pokemon you do not want to mess with. Pre-Fight Wiz:All right the combatants are set Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!! Drawing (29).png Drawing (30).png Drawing (32).png Fight Two poke balls are in a rock-like stadium then suddenly two pokemon come out. One of them contains Sawk and the other one contains Throh. The two rival pokemon get into fighting postions.......only one will make it alive. Fight!!!!! Sawk attacks with Stone Edge and Throh protects himself with Wide Guard with ease. Sawk tightens his belt and dashes towards Throh with his fist closed but Throh is just standing there. Throh dodges the simple punch and used bind on Sawk. Sawk was about to choke until it used bulk up to free itself. Then Sawk tried to used low sweep on Throh but Throh jumped and used Body Slam on Sawk. Sawk was hit and was sent flying. Then Throh picks up a nearby rock and throws it at Sawk. Sawk regains his balance and used karate chop to destroy the rock to smitterens. Sawk then used focus energy while Throh runs at Sawk and used Storm throw. Sawk was critically in danger so he used endure. Then Throh decides its time to finish things off and used Superpower,he grabbed Sawk,flipped Sawk over and slammed him to the ground. Sawk lay down at the ground injured and tired but not dead and defeated. Throh walks away thinking the battle has ended. Sawk slowly got up. Throh looked back at Sawk but it was to late for the Judo pokemon Sawk used Close Combat to hit Throh with lighting-fast punches and then gave the final blow by punching Throh's head off.Throh's corspe collasped to the ground. K.O.!!!!! Sawk walks away from the pokemon stadium while Throh's head flies across the rocky battlefield. Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! That was intense! Wiz; Throh's sheer power and durability can outmatch Sawk. But Sawk exceled in four of his moves. Boomstick: Bulk Up can increase his attack and defense immensely.Focus Energy had made Sawk a higher chance for a critical hit. Wiz: Endure can always last one final blow Close Combat had finished it off. Boomstick: Guess Throh didn't stand a chance. Wiz: The Winner is Sawk Trivia * This is Aravy2002's first battle. * This was Aravy2002's first series themed battle the second was Megaman 2 Robot Masters Battle Royale. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Aravy2002 Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:SniperChefAravy Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight